Burnin' Up
by angelinexo
Summary: Nate is dragged along to clubbing with Jason and Shane, but finds himself people watching from the side. Watching one person a little bit more specifically. Started off as a oneshot songfic, but continued... possibly. Give it a shot!
1. High Heels, Red Dress

**AN: One-shot songfic to Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers.**

**Still writer's blocked for Please Be Mine, and I was inspired by the song, so here's a little one-shot to tide you readers over :)**

**Dedicated to my best friend, Erika, who graciously invited me to the Jonas Brothers Concert in August!! :D This is for you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I do not own the song, Burnin' Up, though I would love to own the guys who sing it ;) No copyright infringement intended. This is for pure entertainment and to temporarily cure my boredom. **

* * *

Nate took a sip of his Diet Coke at the bar as he watched the people in the club dance the night away. It was a rare occasion that their manager gave them a night off before their concert tour took off the next day. The group (or at least Jason and Shane) decided to hit up this club, The Purple Panda, since it was teen night.

He saw Shane and Mitchie dancing in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to everyone else around them, eyes only for each other.

A couple feet away was Jason, dancing wildly, his arms swinging every way, his hips shaking off beat. Yet, despite what would be an embarrassing scene, there were a gaggle of girls around him, attempting to dance with him. Amazing what fame could do to change a person's outlook on someone else.

He scanned the crowd, noting how many couples on the dance floor were either making out or grinding each other. Not exactly his cup of tea. He would have much rather relaxed at the hotel, possibly start working on their next song. This was why he had politely declined the invitation to go. But when Shane and Jason want something, they don't give up. This is how Nate Gray ended up sitting alone, people watching.

As he scanned the crowds, one girl caught his attention. She was standing on the fringes of the dance floor, nursing a bottle of water and chatting with a group of girls. Her dark brown hair fell in messy-yet-sexy waves down to her waist. She caught him staring at her, held contact for a few seconds while still talking to another girl, and looked away.

For some reason, this piqued Nate's interest even more. Usually, when girls caught him staring (in a non-stalker way, of course), they usually squealed and giggled, or at least smiled back.

But nothing from this mystery girl. No real reaction at all.

Curious about this girl, he abandoned his Diet Coke at the bar and wove his way through dancing teens, looking for her. Once he reached where she was just moments ago, he found that she had left her spot in exchange for dancing on the dance floor.

She was swinging her hips to the music, arms raised, laughing with the same friends from before, but still a distance away that she seemed approachable.

This time, she was the one to initiate eye contact. Once she got his attention, a slow, playful smile crept onto her face before she twirled around in a flirty manner.

Nate felt his heart start beating a little bit faster. She was shorter than he initially thought, even though the black high heels she wore added a good three inches to her height and accentuated her legs. Her red halter dress swirled around her gracefully as she spun before returning to its original place, stopping just above her knees. Nate felt his neck getting warmer, and before he knew it, Mystery Girl was inches away from him.

"Like what you see, Rock Star?" she yelled over the music, with a playful smirk. Before Nate could answer, she was gone again, lost amidst the sea of dancers.

Determined not to let her have the last word, he bravely ploughed through the sea of strangers, trying not to lose sight of the bright red dress. Nate finally found her in the middle of all the bedlam.

She grinned at him, still dancing, and suddenly he felt awkward standing in the middle of all the dancing.

"Well if you're gonna follow me, don't stand there like an idiot. Show me your moves, Rock Star," she yelled, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist.

He felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but he couldn't help but get caught up in the music and the feel of her arms around his neck. And he loved the way she looked him in the eyes as they danced, a playful glint in her chocolate brown eyes…

And all of a sudden, the song was over, the trance of the dance gone, just like that.

Mystery Girl grabbed Nate's hand. "Come on, I need a drink," she said into his ear. Nate felt his face heat up.

Once seated next to each other at the bar, Nate ordered another Diet Coke while Mystery Girl ordered a water.

"So you wanna tell me why you've been staring at me all night, Rock Star?" she teasingly asked, taking a sip of water.

"First of all, I do have a name, you know," Nate not-answered, trying to compose himself, despite the racing heart, burning face, and chills he was currently feeling.

"Nate Gray, one third of Connect Three, yada yada yada," she replied with a smirk. "You don't think I know who you are, Rock Star? I don't think there's a single person in this place that _doesn't_ know who you and your friends are."

"So you're a fan?" Nate asked, trying to sound cool, but instead sounding like a dork. Where was Shane when you needed him?

"You could say that," she replied evasively. "So are you going to answer my question, Rock Star? Why am I the one who is so special enough to gain your attention?"

"You're not like the other girls," Nate replied honestly. "You're different. Special."

"Oh, jeez, that's so ripped off of some cheesy movie," she laughed. Nate's face fell. "But I appreciate the effort." He smiled.

One of her friends came out of nowhere and whispered something into Mystery Girl's ear before running off with a sly smirk in Nate's direction.

"Hey, well I've got to go, Rock Star. Unlike you famous folk, I have a curfew to keep," she smiled. She grabbed a pen off the bar and grabbed Nate's hand, scribbling something into his palm.

"Call me, Rock Star," she winked before leaving him, once again, speechless.

"Wait!" he called after her. "What's your name?"

"You're gonna have to call me to find out," she yelled over her shoulder.

Just as she walked out of the Purple Panda, her phone, retrieved from her purse from the coat room, rang, and an unfamiliar number came up on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered, shuffling into the car with her friends.

"So am I gonna get your name, or am I going to have to call you Mystery Girl forever?" Nate's voice crackled over the cell phone. She couldn't help but smile.

"As alluring as that sounds, after all your efforts tonight, I think you deserve a little treat," she said. "The name's Erika."

"Well, nice to meet you, Erika."

"Nice to meet you, too, Nate."

* * *

**Loved it? Disliked it? Either way, let me know, and press that little button and review! No flames though, please.  
xo**


	2. Slipping Into the Lava

****

Disclaimer: I own nada. Except for Erika. Kind of.

* * *

"So I'm guessing that girl from last night is the reason you're not letting go of your cell phone," Shane said to Nate as the group sat on their tour bus on their way to the first stop of their cross country tour.

"Girl? What girl?" Nate asked, trying to play dumb.

"That girl in the pretty red dress you were chasing around at the club last night," Jason answered off-handedly, taking a bite of a candy bar and flipping through Bird House Monthly.

"Well, I would've thought you were too busy with Mitchie to notice anything else going on," Nate teased to Shane.

"I was," Shane replied honestly, "She was in the bathroom when I saw you standing like an idiot in the middle of the crowded dance floor."

"Oh," was all Nate could think of to respond.

"So," Jason pried, "Aren't you going to tell us about her?" He put down his magazine and candy bar and leaned forward, waiting intensely.

"Don't plan on it," Nate replied. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Shane quickly grabbed Nate's cell phone out of his hands.

"Mystery Girl slash Erika?" Shane read with raised eyebrows. "Interesting."

Nate flushed. "Shut up and give it back, Shane." He didn't bother trying to take it back by force. They'd been touring together so long, he knew how often Shane worked out; Shane could easily take Nate.

"I think we should give this 'Mystery Girl' a call, don't you, Jason?" Shane asked deviously. Jason nodded enthusiastically, and Nate just covered his burning face with his hands as Shane dialed the number and put the phone on speaker.

"_Miss me already, Rock Star_?" her voice greeted from the phone.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't your Rock Star speaking," Shane said, laughing.

"Hi, Mystery Girl!" Jason called happily.

Erika's laughed filled the room. "_I'm guessing that enthusiastic greeting was from Jason?"_ she said. Jason unnecessarily nodded in reply. "_Which leaves the first mystery voice to belong to the Bad Boy turned Good rocker, Shane? And I'm guessing my Rock Star is sitting somewhere in the room with you guys, embarrassed as heck?"_

"Fiesty. You sure know how to pick 'em, Nate. I approve. You need a fireball like her," Shane told Nate.

"_Hello? Still on the line. I can hear everything you're saying. Though I suppose it's good to get your approval, all mighty Big Head."_

"Oh, you'll definitely have fun with this one. Good luck, Nate. Nice meeting you Mystery Girl! Let's give these two soon to be love birds some privacy, Jason."

"_THE NAME'S ERIKA!"_

"Bye, Erika!" Jason called out. "Love birds? Ooh, we should make them a cute little bird house with a hearts all around it…" He trailed off as Shane yanked him out of the room.

"Sorry about my crazy band mates," Nate apologized, turning the cell phone off of speaker and holding it to his ear. "They're a little crazy."

"_No worries. Sounds like you guys have fun together, and that's all that really matters, right? Jason seems like he'd be a riot to live with. And Shane… well, he approved of me, so he definitely has some taste."_ Nate laughed as he imagined her smirking face.

"Yeah, at least life on the road with them is never boring," Nate smiled.

Nate doesn't know how long he was on the phone with Erika, talking about anything and everything. In fact, it had only seemed like a few minutes when Shane and Jason burst in again.

"Dude, are you still on the phone with Mystery Girl?" Shane asked with a surprised smile.

"See, Shane, and you thought she'd hang up on him after half an hour," Jason said. He looked at his watch, "And it's been three hours."

"It can't have been three hours," Nate said, disbelieving. He glanced down at his wristwatch and his widened to see that it had indeed been three hours since he and Erika started talking.

"You must have it baaaddd," Jason said.

"Welcome to the club, Nathaniel," Joe said, wrapping his arm around the younger guy in camaraderie. "The Club of Love."

"I have to go, Erika. I have to go beat up my band mates now," Nate said into the phone.

Erika laughed. _"Alright. Have fun, but don't hurt Jason too badly. I like him."_ Jason beamed. _"Talk to you later, Rock Star."_

**I know it's short, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with this exactly. But because of the insistance of my friend and Grintgirl12, I've decided to continue it. Because I don't really know where I'm going, ideas from you guys would be great! Just press that little button to review and let me know what you think!  
xo**


End file.
